The present application relates generally to the field of vehicle powertrains. In particular, the present application relates to a vehicle powertrain including a power takeoff output. Fire fighting vehicles, for example Aircraft Rescue Fire Fighting (ARFF) vehicles, are specialized vehicles that transport water and/or fire suppressant foam to the scene of a fire emergency. Most commonly, ARFF vehicles are commissioned for use at an airfield, throughout which the location of an emergency scene (e.g., an airplane crash, etc.) can vary widely, thereby prompting the transport of fire-fighting materials and personnel to the emergency site. ARFF vehicles are heavy-duty vehicles in nature and are able to respond at high speeds to reach even remote areas of an airfield quickly.
ARFF vehicles include power transmission systems that transfer power from an engine to a driveline that propels the vehicle. ARFF vehicles also typically include pumping systems that provide pressurized supplies of water and/or fire suppressant foam to be discharged onto fires. In certain situations (e.g., driving to an emergency scene), powering the driveline is the highest priority, whereas in other situations (e.g., after having arrived at the emergency scene), powering the pumping system is the highest priority. Conventional ARFF vehicles have a limited ability to change how power is distributed throughout the vehicle depending on the situation.